Six Sentences
by Pwnguin
Summary: What exactly is the point of this assignment? Someone, please, anyone, tell me how this is going to stop global warming, help the hungry kids in Africa, or get us into a good college. Someone please tell me, before someone gets hurt. Lilly/Oliver.


**A/N: I'm was such a good mood today, I wanted to write a fanfic. So I forced ideas into my head. Bam. Here's the story.**

**Six Sentences**

**by Pwnguin**

_Lilly's POV_

What exactly is the point of this assignment? Someone, please, anyone, tell me how this is going to stop global warming, help the hungry kids in Africa, or get us into a good college. Someone please tell me, before someone gets hurt.

Especially me.

Friday. The day before Saturday. The day that everyone eagerly awaits to come, including me. English was the last class of the day. My mind was not on why the author said "sky-blue" instead of "blue" or "aqua" or "purple". I was ready to go home and soak in some Malibu sun. Mrs. Hansen took it easy on Fridays. I was expecting a simple analyzation of that novel I forgot the name of, and planning my weekend with Oliver and Miley in English class. I was not expecting this.

Mrs. Hansen had decided to "spice things up" this Friday. To spark some juices of creativity into our "boring brains", as she put it, she gave us a little writing assignment.

Little didn't describe it. Little described the size, a minimum of six sentences. But little didn't describe how BIG this "little" assignment was.

We had to pair up with someone of the opposite sex. If I had known what the writing topic was before pairing up with Oliver, I would have never in a million years paired up with Oliver. I have a feeling that Mrs. Hansen knows that. Which is exactly why she didn't say what the writing topic was.

She quickly chalked onto the board, "If you were the significant other of your partner, how would you treat them?"

Not only that, but we had to read what we wrote to our partner.

Did I mention I didn't want to pair up with Oliver?

It's not that I hate Oliver. No no. It's the exact OPPOSITE. I'm afraid I'm completely in love with him. But never in a million years would I tell him that. Never. I don't care if I fail this assignment. I'm not revealing my true thoughts to him. I'll give a generic answer. Yeah. That's it. I'll give a typical answer. An answer that Miley would give to Dandruff Danny... Okay, maybe not that harsh. But still.

Mrs. Hansen set the timer to 5 minutes. Just enough time to write something simple.

I scrawled a quick paragraph in less than two minutes. I looked up at Oliver, expecting him to be done. But no. He was extremely absorbed in his writing. The paragraph looked much longer than 6 sentences. I gulped. Maybe Oliver was writing about how he would never be my boyfriend and how he would break up with me within 24 hours of being together, and the thought of being with me...

DING! Mrs. Hansen's egg timer had gone off. My hands were shaking.

Mrs. Hansen went to the front of the class, "Okay, now read your paragraph to your partner. Ladies first."

I looked to Oliver. He looked completely blank. I stared at my 6 sentences. They were looking more stupid by the second.

"Well... go on. Read it, Lil." He said.

I sucked in a breath and read, "If Oliver was my significant other, I would treat him with respect. I would call him every day. A perfect date would be surfing perfect waves in the early hours of Saturday morning. I would let him play with my hair. I would laugh at all his jokes. I'd make a CD with all of our favorite songs."

I looked up and found, once again, Oliver's blank expression.

"How... generic," he said.

I laughed, "Exactly what I was going for. I mean like, how could anyone write anything that means anything in 5 minutes?" I pretended not to notice his paper. Obviously he put some thought into his paper within 5 minutes.

Oliver nodded slowly, "... Alright then."

I looked at him, "Well, go on. Read. So we can get this over with."

He took in a breath and read, "If Lilly was my girlfriend, I would treat her as if she is the only girl on earth. I would let her call me a dork, only because I know it's true. I would make her laugh in anyway possible, even if it involves getting myself hurt, since her laugh is probably the most beautiful sound on earth. I would sing to her every now and then, since I know she can't sing as well, and she would envy my voice. But why she would envy me is beyond my knowing. How could the most beautiful person I've ever met envy a guy like me? I'm just Oliver Oken. And she's the most amazing girl on the planet. If she were my girlfriend, I would treat her like a queen, and I would be her servant, because the servant is no better than the queen. And because I love her."

I almost died right there.

Oliver loved me. Me. Lilly Truscott.

And he called me the most beautiful person he ever met.

He didn't think he was worthy enough to be envied by me.

He _loved _me.

My mouth stood agape. I couldn't find the words to respond. Any words that tried to come out of my mouth were lost inside my throat.

Oliver sighed, "Wow. I feel really stupid right now. To think that you actually might feel the same way," He shook his head. "What was I thinking. Now I just ruined a perfectly good friendship."

I shook my head. _No. You don't understand. I love you too! Talk Lilly, TALK!_

"I'm sorry Lilly."

"N-no." I managed to speak. "I - I.."

"You don't have to say anything," he said, as he crumbled up his paper. "I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." He held the paper ball inside of his fist. Before he could toss it into the trash can, I curled my hand around his fist.

"No. You can't get rid of that. You can't get rid of the most beautiful words anyone has ever said to me." I said. I stared into his deep brown eyes. But they wouldn't stare back.

He shook his head, "What's the point. You don't feel the same way. You wrote six stupid, generic sentences so you could get full credit for this assignment. And I took it too seriously. What was I thinking."

I grabbed my sheet of paper and tore it in half. And in half again. In continued until you couldn't possibly read the words I wrote.

"Those pieces of confetti," I said, pointing to the mess on the desk, "Would never in a million years describe how much I love you, Oliver."

His fist loosened, and the paper ball fell onto the desk. "Then why did you write it?" He asked.

"Because I'm an idiot, Oliver." I said. "I never believed that you actually loved me back, and I was afraid of getting hurt and losing our friendship. But you had the guts to admit your feelings." I took the paper ball and unfolded it. "I hope you don't mind failing this assignment. Because I'm keeping this."

He shook his head, "No... go ahead..."

"You know I love you, right? I mean, that took a lot of courage, coming out and saying that. I don't deserve all the ways you would treat me Oliver. I mean _you _came right out and said that you loved me, while I could never have said that without overanalyzing everything, and making sure that you loved me back, and knowing that our friendship would still be the same and -"

"Lilly?"

"What?"

"You talk too much," he said. Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Lilly? Oliver?" Mrs. Hansen called.

I quickly pulled back, "Y-yes?"

"Make sure you clean up that mess you made," she said, pointing to the paper scraps. Then she winked.

-The End-

**A/N: What'd you think? You know the drill. :D**


End file.
